My Love Wish
by Aishikawa Haruko Athaya
Summary: Fanfic ini DISCOUNTINUE
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVE WISH

Character

Hatsune Miku

Kagamine Len

Kaito Shion

Luka Megurine

Kagamine Rin

IA

SeeU

BAB 1

Pertemuan untuk Pertama kalinya

Saat hari valentine. Taman yang berada di tengah kota Tokyo sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh sepasang kekasih yang akan merayakan valentine. Valentine tahun ini lebih meriah daripada tahun kemarin, soalnya tahun kemarin valentine di kota Tokyo di guyur dengan hujan yang deras. Tetapi para pasangan kekasih dapat tetap melakukan valentine tahun ini. Tapi tidak termasuk Hatsune Miku. Hatsune miku atau yang paling dikenal dengan nama miku, tidak ikut valentine karena ia tidak memiliki pasangan. Sama halnya dengan Kagamine Len. Cowok ini juga tidak mengikuti acara valentine tahun tidak mempunyai pacar juga. Saat itu Miku sedang jalan-jalan di taman untuk melihat pasangan yang sedang merayakan valentine. Miku terus merenung dan tidak disangak ia menabrak seseorang laki-laki yang sedang jalan di taman juga.

"Aww…" sambil menahan sakit.

"Maafakan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" Gumam sang cowok.

" ya tidak apa-apa" lanjut Miku.

Sang laki-laki langsung pergi dengan wajah memerah. Miku pun segera berdiri dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju arah jalan pulang. Sesampainnya di rumah ia langsung menuju ke arah kamarnya. Miku langsung tiduran di kasurnya dan memikirkan hal yang barusan terjadi tadi.

"ahhh… aku lupa menanyakan namanya…" ucap Miku.

"Miku saatnya makan malam…" gumam ibu Miku. "ya,bu…."

lanjut langsung beranjak dari kasur lalu keluar untuk makan malam.

" Bu,masak apa?"

ucap Miku sambil mencium aroma makanan. " ibu memasak makanan favorite mu…" jawab ibu. " yayyy…." Sahut Miku dengan gembira. Setelah makan malam, MIku langsung menuju kamar dan segera tidur.

oOo

BAB 2

Anak Baru Di Sekolah

"KRIIIINNNGGGGG".

Jam weker Miku pun berbunyi. Miku segera bangun dan mandi. Setelah mandi Miku berpakaian seragam sekolah yang rapi. Miku melihat dirinya di cermin

"coba saja aku punya pacar" ucap Miku dengan rasa sedih. Miku langsung membawa tas sekolahnya dan keluar kamar.

"Bu, aku pergi dulu ya" gumam Miku.

"hati-hati di jalan" ucap ibu Miku.

"baiklah…" ucap miku dengan gembira.

Sesampainya di sekolah, banyak sekali yang menggosipkan sesuatu, Miku kebingungan dengan ini dan salah satu temannya menghampirinya.

" Hei Miku…tahu tidak jika ada anak murid baru" ucap Luka temannya Miku.

"ada murid baru dikelas ini?" jawab Miku.

" ya… masa kamu tidak tahu…" ucap Luka.

Sesaat kelas menjadi berisik dan guru kelas itu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan di ikuti oleh lelaki berambut pirang.

" diam semua!" ucap guru dengan marah.

" sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru yang sangat baik" ucap gurunya.

'itu kan cowok yang kemarin menabrak ku…kok dia sekolah disini?' ucap Miku dalam hati.

"sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" ucap guru.

"perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Len. Umurku 17 tahun. Hobiku bernyanyi dan membaca novel. Dan aku harap kita dapat menjadi teman yang sangat baik." Kata sang cowok.

Cewek sekelas langsung histeris kecuali Miku.

" baiklah murid sekarang kalian sudah tahu Kagamine Len. Sekarang silahkan duduk" Ucap guru sambil menunjuk jalan menuju bangku Kagamine Len.

Saat pelajaran dimulai siswa banyak yang tidak konsen Karena ketampanan Kagamine Len.

"KRIINNNNNGGGG"

jam istirahat pun bunyi. Semua siswa menggosipkan tentang kedatangan Len. Len masih tetap di bangku sambil melihat Miku. Miku masih didalam kelas karena Miku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Miku langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Ternyata Len mengikuti dari belakang. Miku berhenti di depan corindor yang sepi.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya miku dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu?" ucap Len dengan percaya diri.

"kau…ingin menanyakan apa?" ucap miku dengan sedikit rendah hati.

" aku hanya ingin bertanya namamu…" jawab Len dengan rasa bersalah.

"namaku Hatsune Miku…" ucap Miku.

"oohhh…jadi namamu Hatsune Miku…nama yang indah" ucap Len dengan terseyum.

"terima kasih" ucap Miku dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

"Hatsune Miku…" Len belum selesai berbicara Miku langsung memotong pembicaraan Len. " jangan panggil nama itu" ucap Miku yang hampir ingin nangis.

"apa?" ucap len dengan singkat.

"jangan panggil nama itu…" ucap Miku.

"emang kenapa? Bukankah itu namamu?"

ucap Len sambil merasa kesedihan.

"benar sekali itu namaku…tapi teman sekelas selalu memanggilku dengan nama yang menyakitkan…" ucap Miku sambil menangis.

"kau selalu disakiti oleh teman kelasmu? Ucap len yang hampir ikut terbawa arus sedih.

"ya..mereka selalu menyebutku ratu iri hati" ucap miku sambil menahan nangis.

"tidak akan ku biarkan mereka menyebutmu seperti itu" ucap Len dengan semangat.

Miku kaget dan langsung menghapus kesedihan.

"KRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG"

bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"ayo kita masuk ke kelas" ucap Len sambil membantu menyemangatkan Miku.

Pelajaran berubah menjadi bahasa inggris. Guru bahasa inggris pun masuk kelas.

"baik murid sekarang kita absen dahulu…" kata guru bahasa inggris.

"Kaito shion…"

"Hadir…"

"Luka Megurine…"

"Hadir"

"Len Kagamine"

"Hadir…" sang guru langsung bertanya

" kau anak baru ya?".

"iya" ucap Len dengan singkat,

sang guru hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan absennya.

"IA"

"Hadir"

"Hatsune Miku"

"ehhh…eh-m h-hadir"ucap Miku dengan gelisah.

Lalu salah satu murid yang bernama Kino berbicara

"maaf pak mungkin anda ada salah menyebutkan nama" ucap Kino.

"salah mengucapkan nama?" tanya Guru bahasa inggris. "iya…" ucap Kino.

" terus siapa namanya?" tanya guru sambil kebingungan. "namanya ratu iri hati…"jawab Kino dengan santai.

"apakah benar namamu ratu iri hati?" tanya sang guru kepada Miku.

"itu tidak benar, namaku Hatsune Miku. Ucap miku dengan rasa sakit hati.

"itu benar bukan namamu ratu iri hati….hahahaha…" ucap Kino dengan muka devil.

"berhenti mengatakan itu!" Miku segera keluar kelas sambil menangis.

Sedangkan Len yang melihat Miku mengangis seperti itu tidak tega melihatnya dan segera keluar kelas mengikutinya. Miku yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di taman sekolah.

"Anatawa daijobu?" (kamu baik-baik saja?) ucap Len.

"Hai" (ya) ucap Miku sambil merasakan kesedihan.

"aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, seperti kesedihan yang terus menerus menyakiti perasaanmu karena itulah gunanya hati." Ucap Len sambil duduk di sebelah Miku.

"aku tidak pernah memiliki teman yang baik kecuali kau. Meskipun kau murid baru tapi didalam hati ku ini sudah dapat merasakan jika kaulah yang akan menemaniku saat aku kesepian." Ucap Miku sambil memegang bagian kanan dadanya.

"Miku sebenarnya ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu…" ucap Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Miku sambil menghapus air mata.

"sebenarnya saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu, dan mungkin kau kaget mendengarku mengatakan seperti ini" ucap Len.

"Len" ucap Miku singkat.

"lupakan pembicaraan ku tadi ayo kita ke kelas" ucap Len yang mukanya hampir merah.

"baiklah" ucap miku sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

Sesampai di kelas Miku kembali duduk dan mulai di ejek kembali oleh Kino. "itu dia ratu iri hati" ucap kino.

'_jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka. Mereka hanyalah sampah yang tak berguna bagi siapapun dan orang dapat tersinggung mendengar perkataannya_' ucap Miku dalam hati.

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Miku segera keluar kelas dan jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah Miku segera naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua dari rumahnya. Miku segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memikirkan yang Len katakana soal perasaan hatinya.

"apa mungkin Len menyukaiku? Tapi kan aku cewek yang selalu di ejek oleh teman. Mengapa ia suka padaku? Kenapa tidak pada anak cewek yang lain? Sudah-sudah aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi. Lagi pula kita baru saja bertemu." Ucap Miku.

Miku segera mengganti bajunya dan tiduran di kasurnya tapi lama kelamaan ia tertidur.

oOo

BAB 3

Pesta Dansa

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan adanya matahari pagi yang menyejukkan di kota Tokyo yang sangat indah ini. "Poniiteeru yurushanigara kaze no naka" (poniiteeru membuatku sedih didalam mimpi) suara HP Miku bunyi.

(aku ambil dari lagu AKB48 yang Ponytail to shushu)

Miku segera bangun dari tidurnya dan segera mandi, selesai mandi ia langsung memakai seragam yang berdasi biru (baju sekolah yang roknya hampir diatas lutut) lalu Miku segera turun dan ke dapur untuk mengambil bekalnya.

"bu, aku pergi sekolah dulu ya…" ucap Miku yang sedang berjalan keluar rumah.

"baiklah.." ucap ibu.

Miku berjalan menuju sekolahnya dan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak sebelah yang menepuk pundakku adalah Kagamine Len.

"Ohayou"(Selamat pagi)"

"ah..Ohayou"

Muka Miku mulai hanya bisa tersenyum hati Miku berdetak kencang.

Akhirnya mereka jalan berdua menuju sekolah bersama.

Sesampainya di sekolah semua cewek pada sekolah itu mengerumunin Len yang membuat Len sulit bernapas. Miku yang melihatnya serasa cemburu apalagi cewek yang bernama Meiko. Dia itu cewek playgirl, sudah pernah memacari kaito, mikuo, gackupo dan yang lain-lain. Mungkin ini kesempatan baginya untuk mendekati Len. Semua suasana menjadi hening saat meiko mendekati Len.

"Hai Len"

"u-uh Meiko, kau sekolah disini?"

"iya Len, aku sekolah disini dari dulu…"

"tapi kemarin aku melihat mu tidak ada"

"karena kemarin aku sakit jadi aku tidak masuk"

"ooohhh" ucap Len

"jadi kamu sudah punya teman disini?"

"tentu"

"siapa namanya?"

"namanya Hatsune Miku"

Miku terus melihat Len dan Meiko

"ohh Hatsune Miku…"

"ohh kau disana Miku…"

Para cewek satu sekolah langsung menengok kearah Miku

"ya aku ada disini" dengan nada yang agak tinggi

"ohh Miku-chan kau teman dari Len?" tanya Meiko

"kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri dengan Len!" ucap Miku dengan nada kasar.

Miku langsung lari pergi meninggalkan kerumunan..

"hey Miku tunggu!" ucap Len.

Len ingin mengejar Miku tapi Meiko mencegahnya

"sudahlah Len mungkin dia butuh waktu sendirian" ucap Len

Miku saat itu sedang berada di ruang klubnya sendirian. 'Meiko kali ini kau boleh merebut Len. Tapi ingat aku akan terus bersamanya' ucap Miku dalam hati

DING-DONG

Bel masuk kelas pun bunyi Miku yang tadi ada di ruang klubnya sekarang keluar dan menuju kelas. Saat sampai di kelas Miku melihat Len sedang berbicara dengan Meiko. Miku duduk di tempatnya dan terus memerhatikan Len dan Meiko.

"Baiklah murid-murid"

Sang guru masuk kelas. Jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Semua murid mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru

KRRRIIIINNNNGGG

Jam istirahat. Miku tetap berada dikelas dia tidak mau ke kantin sama sekali.

"Hey Miku…kau kenapa?" tanya Luka

"ehh… aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Miku

"hey Miku kau tahu tidak?"

"apa?"

"nanti malam ada pesta dansa disini…kau mau datang tidak?" tanya Luka

Sontak Miku kaget dan berteriak

"APAAA! NANTI MALAM ADA PESTA DANSA!" ucap Miku dengan sekencang-kencang, yang membuat satu kelas melihat ke Miku.

"sssstttt…kau harus membawa pasangan… lagi pula kau tidak mempunyai pasangan kan?" ucap Luka

'benar juga ya aku kan tidak punya pasangan….baka..baka..'

Miku langsung sweetdrop

"iya juga ya"

Skip time

Malam hari sudah


	2. Pesta Dansa

Malam hari sudah tiba saatnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Karena malam ini ada pesta dansa semua siswa sangat ramai berdatangan ke sekolah. Miku juga ikut pesta dansa itu tapi ia datang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sampailah Miku di korindor sangat sepi tidak ada siapa-siapa hanya sendiri,tidak disangka ada Len yang baru saja datang. Ia mengikuti Miku dari belakang dengan diam-diam

Len menepuk bahu Miku. Miku yang semula berjalan, berhenti karena ada yang menepuknya. Miku memutar balik tubuhnya, dan tidak disangka ternyata orang yang menepuk bahunya itu adalah Len.

"hai Miku" sapanya dengan senyuman

"h-hai…" balasnya

"kau indah sekali dengan gaun itu…" muka Len sudah memerah seperti terbakar

"A-arigatou.." dengan malu, Miku langsung menanyakan hal yang mungkin mengejutkan

"maukah kamu dansa dengan ku?" tanyanya

"A-apa, kau mengajak ku berdansa?" Len sangat terkejut apa yang di beritahu Miku

"tentu" dengan singkat Miku menarik tangan Len menuju ke ruang olahraga yang dipakai untuk pesta dansa.

Sesampainnya disana mereka berpegangan tangan dan berdansa

"Miku, mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus" Len merasa tidak nyaman.

"kenapa malu?" tanya Miku

"bukan masalahnya aku sudah janji dengan Meiko kalau aku akan berdansa dengannya" Len mengatakan dengan jujur kepada Miku

Miku merasa tersakiti. Ia berhenti berdansa,Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

"oh tidak apa-apa,terima kasih sudah mau berdansa denganku meskipun hanya beberapa detik tp terima kasih." Miku sangat sedih karena tidak bisa berdansa dengan laki yang ia cintai.

'_aku tahu kalau kamu sangat sakit hati Miku tp aku juga harus bisa memilih yang baik'_ ucap Len dalam hati

Miku langsung berlari menuju ke luar ruang olahraga. Len yang melihatnya merasa bersalah,dia sudah membuat perempuan idamannya tersakiti.

Sedangkan itu Miku yang sedang berlari di korindor tak sengaja seorang gadis cantik yaitu SeeU. Perempuan ini pindahan dari korea dan sudah menjadi teman dekat Miku.

"maafkan aku SeeU,aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" Miku berdiri dan bungkuk 90⁰

"tidak apa-apa Miku"balasnya sambil tersenyum ia pun berdiri

"maaf aku harus pergi" ucap Miku

"ya" balas SeeU

SeeU melihat Miku berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

'ada apa dengannya?tidak seperti biasanya.."gumam SeeU dalam hati

Miku masih tetap berlari menuju ia di rumah Miku langsung menuju tangga dan berlari kearah kamarnya. Ia sudah sampai di kamarnya.

Miku menulis di sebuah buku diary yang berbentuk menulis

'Dear Diary,

Mengapa pesta dansa ini sangat diluar dugaanku? Pada awalnya sudah sesuai dengan rencana tetapi mengapa saat Len mengatakan bahwa ia akan berdansa dengan Meiko rencan berubah? Aku hati sangat sakit seperti ditancap oleh jarum yang sangat runcing,aku sangat tidak menyangka dan menyesal.'

Setelah menulis dibuku diarynya Miku ke kasurnya. ia membayangkan kalau rencana td berhasil ia akan sangat lama kelamaan ia tertidur.


	3. My Love Wish

**Haruko: ohayou balik lagi**

**Miku : kok lama banget…**

**Haruko : gomen,miku-chan aku lagi males…**

**Len : dasar**

**Haruko : hehehe…gomen-gomen**

**Len : ficnya makin bagus apa makin gaje?**

**Haruko : mungkin makin gaje **

**Len : hadeuhhh penderitaan**

**Haruko : soalnya aku lg gak punya ide**

**Len : otakmu lagi overload ya?**

**Haruko : Mungkin. Atau bisa saja memori otakku sudah kehabisan memori**

**Miku : sudah-sudah lebih baik kita mulai ceritanya..tapi sebelum ceritanya di mulai ini dia daftar umur para pemain….^^**

**Miku : 17 tahun**

**Len : 18 tahun**

**Meiko : 19 tahun **

**Kaito : 18 tahun**

**SeeU : 17 tahun**

**Mikuo : 19 tahun**

**Rin : 16 tahun**

**Luka : 18 tahun**

IA : 17 tahun

**[Note : mungkin ada pemain lainnya]**

**Don't read if you don't like it**

**Mimpi Miku**

Malam yang indah dengan cahaya rembulan yang sangat terang menunjukkan bahwa malam ini tidak ada halangan Yamaha sedang mengadakan pesta dansa untuk semua muridnya

#yaiyalah masa, pesta dansa Cuma dua orang dipukul pake kursi sm kepala sekolah Yamaha#

Termasuk murid yang paling pintar cantik dan popular disekolah dia adalah Hatsune Miku selalu diperebutkan oleh banyak laki-laki karena kecantikkannya dan suaranya yang merdu.

Miku yang berada di rumah sudah berpakaian rapi bersiap untuk pesta memakai gaun berwarna Hijau tosca yang beda adalah membuat rambutnya diikat _ponytail._

"kak aku pergi ke pesta dansa dulu ya"Miku membuka pintu dan pergi menuju di jalan Miku memikirkan pasangannya untuk berdansa.

Sesampainya di sekolah Miku berjalan melewati korindor sekolahnya,tidak di sangka ia melihat yang Len sedang berjalan di korindor sekolah menyampar Len,ia menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Hai Len"Miku memberikan senyuman kepada Len

"Hai,kau terlihat indah malam ini"perkataan Len membuat Miku malu dan memberikan senyuman kepada Miku

"L-len"Miku ingin bertanya tp ia sangat malu.

"Iya,ada apa?"Len bertanya kepada Miku

"apakah kau punya pasangan untuk berdansa?"Len yang mendengarnya kaget karena ia ingin menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Miku

"T-tidak,emang kenapa?Miku hanya tersipu malu

"maukah kamu berdansa denganku?"Miku menanyakan itu karena ia takut diejek oleh temannya

"a-aku ma-"

**MIKU P.O.V**

_~Poniiteeru yurushinagara kaze no naka_

_Kimi ga hashiru boku ga hashiru suna no ue~_**  
**

Tiba-tiba alarm dari HPku berbunyi, aku segera mematikannya.

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela kamarku,suara kicauan burung yang sangat indah. Ini lah suasana kota Tokyo pagi menunjukkan pukul 06.30 waktu jepang.

"ternyata itu hanya Mimpi" Miku menghembuskan nafasnya

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan itu menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi aku langsung memakai seragam sekolah. Aku merapikan rambutku di depan kaca kamarku, aku menguraikan rambut karena aku sudah bosan dengan gaya rabut _twintail._

Setelah merapikan rambut aku segera turun untuk membuat roti panggang isi selai coklat,mama juga tidak ada dirumah mungkin ibu segera duduk dan memakan roti isi selai coklat itu,rasanya enak sekali.

"hey Miku hari ini kau sekolah?"Miku melihat kakanya sedang duduk didepannya,ya kakaknya adalah Hatsune tampan,pintar,lucu,dan sedikit banyak disukai gadis sekolah,dia juga terkenal sebagai penyanyi sama seperti aku tapi aku sudah tidak pernah mengeluarkan lagu baru lagi karena aku ingin fokus bersekolah

"iyalah kak,masa tidak"sepertinya Miku sangat kelaparan sehingga dia tidak bisa berhenti makan.

"di sekolahmu ada perempuan yang tidak mempunyai pacar?" Miku kaget dengan perkataan kakaknya.

"haduh kakak ini,bukannya di sekolah kakak ada banyak perempuan yang menanti kakak?"Miku sedikit menggoda kakaknya

"iya kakak tahu tp, perempuan disekolah kakak tipenya berbeda dengan kakak" Miku ingin tertawa saat kakaknya mengatakan itu.

"haduhh kakak…emang tipe cewek kakak apa?"Mikuo sedang berpikir tipe cewek yang tepat baginya

"ahh iya..dia manis,pintar,tidak terlalu pendiam,ramah,baik hati,setia,humoris." Miku sedang berpikir siapa gadis yang seperti itu.

"ahha aku tahu itu siapa" di kepala Miku langsung ada bolam yang bercahaya

"siapa dia Miku?" Mikuo sangat gadis itu.

"dia adalah…"Mikuo sudah berkeringat karena menunggu jawaban itu

"dia adalah.."Keringat Mikuo lama-lama menjadi banyak karena tidak sabar

"Ayoo!Cepatlah!" Miku melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi

"dia adalah SeeU " sekarang Mikuo sudah tidak berkeringat lagi karena Miku sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Seeu?" Mikuo spertinya kebingungan.

"iya,dia gadis yang lahir di korea selatan tepatnya di Seoul #ngarang aja.. #.tinggal disini karena bersekolah dan sekarang menjadi anggota Vocaloid" Miku mengucapkannya dengan santai.

"owh jadi namanya SeeU "

"bukankah nama yang Indah?" mata Miku berbinar-binar saat menanyakan itu kepada kakaknya. Mikuo hanya bisa sweatdrop

"terserah"Mikuo memalingkan mukanya dari melihat kearah jam.

'Pukul 07.00,bukannya Miku harus ke sekolah ya?'

Mikuo hanya tahu kalau Miku selalu berangkat sekolah pukul juga tidak tahu kalau Miku hari ini masuk siang.

"Miku bukannya kamu harus ke sekolah" Miku melihat kearah jam dinding

"Ahhh..aku hampir telat" Miku langsung bergegas makannya dan memakai memakai sepatu Miku segera membuka keluar rumah Mikuo memanggilnya

"Miku jangan lupa bekal makanmu.."Miku segera berlari menuju dapur

"ohh iya terima kasih kak"tiba-tiba Miku mencium pipi sangat terkejut apa yang di lakukan adik kecilnya kejadian itu membuat pipi Mikuo memerah

"aku pergi dulu kak,aku mencintai kakak"Mikuo yang melihat Miku berlari ke luar juga punya perasaan sama dia juga sangat menyayangi adiknya.

#ini baru kakak dan adikk yang baik dipukul pake sapu sm Mikuo #

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Miku lega karena baru dia sendiri yang datang #Loh o.O bukannya td telat ya?#

Miku berjalan menuju mengambil buku pelajaran, setelah itu Miku jalan menuju kelasnya tidak disangka disana ada Len yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran heran karena Len tidak pernah datang sepagi ini.

'apa mungkin dia..'sebelum Miku menyelesaikan kata-katanya d dalam hati, Len menengok ke arah belakang dan saling tatap Miku merundukkan kepalanya

"_Ohayou_,Miku"Miku yang td merundukkan kepalanya sekarang melihat ke Len dan memberi senyuman yang manis.

"_Ohayou_ "balasnya. Len menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari tempat duduk berjalan menuju yang melihatnya hanya terdiam.

"bagaimana mimpimu semalam?" Miku langsung tersipu mendengar perkataannya

"mimpiku semalam sangat indah"Len tersenyum.

"bisakah kau menceritakannya?"Miku makin malu ketika mendengar perkataan itu

"ahh aku tidak bisa,ini sangat memalukan"sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"tidak apa-apa,lagi pula disini cuman ada kita berdua"ucap Len

Sebenarnya masuk sekolah pukul 09.00 karena para guru ada rapat di sekolah lain.

"t-tapi ini sangat memalukan" Miku memegang kedua pipinya lalu Len memegang kedua bahu Miku

"ayolah ceritakan padaku,kumohon"Len memohon kepada Miku dengan tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah,begini ceritanya"

**~Flashback to Dream : ON~ **

[Author : mode ku beda dari yang lain…kan biasanya Flashback : ON, sekarang…

Readers : buruan Author!]

"Malam yang indah dengan cahaya rembulan yang sangat terang menunjukkan bahwa malam ini tidak ada halangan Yamaha sedang mengadakan pesta dansa untuk semua muridnya

Termasuk murid yang paling pintar cantik dan popular disekolah dia adalah Hatsune Miku selalu diperebutkan oleh banyak laki-laki karena kecantikkannya dan suaranya yang merdu.

Miku yang berada di rumah sudah berpakaian rapi bersiap untuk pesta memakai gaun berwarna Hijau tosca yang beda adalah membuat rambutnya diikat _ponytail._

"kak aku pergi ke pesta dansa dulu ya"Miku membuka pintu dan pergi menuju di jalan Miku memikirkan pasangannya untuk berdansa.

Sesampainya di sekolah Miku berjalan melewati korindor sekolahnya,tidak di sangka ia melihat yang Len sedang berjalan di korindor sekolah menyampar Len,ia menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Hai Len"Miku memberikan senyuman kepada Len

"Hai,kau terlihat indah malam ini"perkataan Len membuat Miku malu dan memberikan senyuman kepada Miku

"L-len"Miku ingin bertanya tp ia sangat malu.

"Iya,ada apa?"Len bertanya kepada Miku

"apakah kau punya pasangan untuk berdansa?"Len yang mendengarnya kaget karena ia ingin menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Miku

"T-tidak,emang kenapa?Miku hanya tersipu malu

"maukah kamu berdansa denganku?"Miku menanyakan itu karena ia takut diejek oleh temannya

"a-aku ma-"

**~Flashback to Dream : OF~**

Len hanya mendengarkannya.

'mengapa dalam mimpinya ada aku?' tanya Len dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Len ingin bertanya kepada Miku tp ia sangat Malu.

"dan begitulah mimpiku,dan saat itu juga aku terbangun karena alarmku"Miku hanya bisa blushing.

"Miku.."Len memanggil Miku karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"ya,ada apa Len?"balas Miku

"apakah kau tahukan saat pertama aku masuk aku sudah bukan mencintai,tp sekarang,apakah kau mencintaiku?"Len hanya bisa blushing dan Miku sangat saling merundukkan kepala.

"y-ya,Len."Len kaget dengan jawaban Miku

"pertama aku melihatmu aku sudah suka selalu menemaniku dan itu membuatku sangat nyaman"Miku menjawab dengan merasa sangat Malu mukanya sudah sangat merah

"jadi,Miku"Miku melihat ke muka Len.

"apa?"tanya Miku

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"Miku sangat ingin menjawab tapi tiba-tiba Len memeluknya.

**DEG DEG**

Hati Miku berdebar dengan sangat kencang karena dipeluk Len tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun karena sangat malu.

"kumohon Miku jawablah iya,karena aku ingin hidupku bahagia bersama dirimu karena kau adalah perempuan yang baik."Len mempererat pelukan

"Len"Miku ingat bahwa ia juga ingin hidup bahagia

"ya Miku"Len ingin cepat mendengar jawabnya

"aku mau menjadi pacarmu,Len"Len melepaskan pelukannya

"benarkah!?"tanya Len

"tentu"Miku tersenyum pada memberikannya sebuah gantungan HP bentuk menerima hadiah dari Len dan aku segera memasangnnya di HPku

SKIP TIME

Pukul 09.00 waktu jepang,semua murid sudah ada di kelas,sebenarnya hari ini ujian sekolah tapi untung Miku sudah belajar jadi tidak perlu ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

guru pun masuk kelas,dan memberi salam kepada muridnya.

"selamat pagi semuanya" semua murid membalas

"pagi" sang guru mengambil kertas ujian yang ada didalam sebuah amplop dan membagikannya.

Semua murid sudah mendapatkan kertas mengerjakannya dengan teliti,tidak boleh ada soal yang terlewatkan dan jangan sampai teman di sebelahnya ujian tidak ini tidak terlalu susah,lagi pula ini pelajaran yang disukai Miku yaitu tidak bingung dengan semua soal meskipun begitu Miku tidak selalu mendapat nilai bagus.

Len melihat Miku yang sangat konsentrasi dengan soal juga sangat bahagia karena Miku sudah menerima cintanya,ia tidak akan lupa cinta melanjutkan mengerjakan ujian yang sangat mudah baginya.

09.30

Waktu ujian sudah saatnya untuk murid sekelas pergi ke kantin kecuali Miku dan masih membaringkan kepalanya di atas yang tempat duduknya di belakang hanya melihat Miku dari berdiri dari tempatnya dan menuju meja ingin mengajak Miku jalan ke kantin Bersama.

"hey Miku kau mau ke kantin bersama?"tanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok kearah Len.

"tentu"

Miku berdiri dari kursinya dan jalan ke berdua menceritakan masa lalu mereka yang menceritakan saat ia tinggal di dekat pantai,menurutnya saat malam hari ia bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas.

Sesampainya di kantin mereka duduk di tempat yang sama dan saling asikk melahap bekalnya,dan Len hanya bisa melamun sambil menatap merasa Len memandanginya dalam-dalam.

"Ada masalah Len?"Tanya Miku,yang membuat Len sadar dari lamunannya dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya yang artinya 'tidak'.Len segera memakan bekalnya

Setelah menghabiskan bekalnya. Miku dan Len segera berjalan kembali ke sampai di kelas seseorang ada yang memangilnya dari belakang.

"Miku – Chan…."teriakan itu membuat Miku kaget dan segera menengok ke belakang,ternyata yang meneriaki namanya adalah teman sesama Vocaloid yaitu Kagamine Rin,Luka Megurine dan IA.

"_minna-san_"Rin,Luka dan IA segera mendekati bertiga adalah teman baiknya terutama IA,dia selalu menasihati Miku agar dirinya menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal.

"Miku-chan...kami sudah lama tidak melihatmu"mereka bertiga tiba-tiba memeluk Miku.

"ahh kalian…aktingnya mulai…"Miku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat teman-temannya bertiga melepaskan melihat laki-laki yang ada di sebelah Miku.

"ohh..iya Miku,yang ada di sampingmu siapa?" Miku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

"dia Kagamine baru disini dan sekelas dengan ku"batin Miku kepada ,IA,Luka berbeda kelas dengan Miku.

"owh"jawab mereka semua.

"perkenalkan aku Kagamine Rin,umurku 16 tahun,hobiku adalah bernyanyi dan menjahili teman 'hahahaha' salam kenal." Ucap Rin

"perkenalkan namaku IA,umurku 17 tahun,hobiku bernyanyi,membaca dan pergi ke café bareng teman,_yoroshiku." _ucap IA

"perkenalkan namaku Luka Megurine,umurku 19 tahun,hobiku makan ikan tuna dan menari" ucap Luka

Dan akhirnya Len memperkenalkan dirinya

"ah..perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Len,umurku 18 tahun,hobiku bernyanyi dan membaca buku" Len memperkenalkan hanya bisa tersenyum ke semua,sebenarnya saat Len memperkenalkan diri Miku sangat takut karena statusnya dengan Len sekarang adalah **PACARAN**,aku ulangi **PACARAN.**

"ahh…jam kelas hampir dimulai sebaiknya kita semua ke kelas"ucap semua hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"oke,_Ja nee_ Miku – chan"Rin,IA,Luka meninggalkan mereka itu Len dan Miku bergegas menuju kea rah kelas.

Pak guru masuk ke kelas dengan membawa hasil ujian yang tadi baru di membagikannya ke semua murid.

Dan akhirnya ulangan itu sampai di meja ulangan itu dibalik agar para murid terkejut melihat -lahan Miku membalik ulangan itu dan…

Tidak disangka Miku mendapat nilai 100 dan Len ia sedikit gugup dan akhirnya Len membalikkan kertas ulangannya dan ternyata ia mendapat nilai 95 hanya beda tipis 5 dengan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lalu Len menengok Miku ia mengintip nilainya, tidak disangka gadis yang ia cintai lebih pintar hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pacarnya mendapat nilai 100.

"nilaiku mama,ayah dan Mikuo bangga denganku" batin Miku. Sementara itu kelas menjadi ribut membicarakan Miku yang dapat nilai paling tinggi di kelas. Mereka pikir 'Ratu iri hati' itu akan mendapat nilai jelek tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"baiklah semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" ucap pak guru.

SKIP TIME

Jam pulang sekolah 

**Len P.O.V**

Saat nya pulang sekolah. Semua murid sudah tidak ada di membereskan bukuku yang ada di bawah meja setelah selesai aku pun keluar jalan di korindor sekolah aku mendengarkan alunan melodi yang sangat penasaran dengan melodi itu,dari mana asalnya?

Aku mencari tahu darimana aku menaiki tangga alunan melodi itu semakin terdengar dekat,aku telah sampai di depan pintu atap perlahan membuka pintu itu, tidak ku sangka ternyata alunan melodi itu berasal dari gadis yang sangat cantik,rambutnya berwarna hijau tosca dan diurai,bersandar di pagar atap sekolah sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan yang indah di sore hari dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang hanya bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi akhirnya sang gadis itu adalah Hatsune yang mencintaiku selama berjalan sang gadis itu tersenyum.

"sejak kapan kau disana?" hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"ahh..emm..sejak pertama aku mendengarkan alunan melodi" hanya tersenyum dan memegang tangan Len.

**DEG**

Hatiku berdetak sangat merasa sangat hangat jika berada selalu berkhayal sekarang aku berada tepat dihadapannya.

"maksudmu lagu yang aku nyanyikan?"tanyanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan aku ingin sekali mendengarnya menyanyi.

"bolehkah aku mendengarkan nyanyianmu?"aku hanya bisa menampilkan pipiku yang sudah tertawa kecil dan ia menjawabnya.

"tentu" menghela nafas dan mulai bernyanyi.

_**Suyasuya yume wo miteru  
Kimino yokogao  
Kizurazu koboreta namida  
Hoho wo tsutau**_

_**Setsuna no tokimeki wo  
Konomuneni kakusitetano**_

_**Last night, good night  
Last night, good night**_

_**Kono yoru kimi no te  
Nigitte nemuruyo**_

_**Oyasumi**_

_**Sutekina? asa wo mou ichido  
Kimito sugosetanara  
Chiisana sonna kibou sae  
Omou dake no kiseki**_

_**Nanimo tsutaenai mama  
Sayonara wa ienaiyo**_

_**Last night, good night  
Last night, good night**_

_**Kono koe karetemo  
Kienai merodii**_

_**Last night, good night  
Last night, good night**_

_**Itsukawa mukaeru  
Saigowo omouyo  
Yozora ni negau no  
Tokiwa no egao wo**_

_**Oyasumi**_

'wow…suaranya bagaikan malaikat yang sedang sangat kagum padanya'batin Len dalam melihat kembali ke Miku sudah memerah lebih merah dari pada juga tidak menyangka bahwa Miku,pacarku sangat berbakat terutama menundukkan bingung ada apa dengannya? Atau ada rahasia dibalik semua ini?

"Miku,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok kearah tidak mengerti dengan semua apa dengannya?

"seharusnya aku tidak bernyanyi dihadapan orang"jawabnya melihat kearah matanya yang sangat indah.

"tetapi kenapa?"

"suaraku seperti barang rongsokkan yang sudah lama dibuang"mata Miku sudah berkaca-kaca.

"apa?!barang rongsokkan?" aku sangat bingung dengannya…apa maksudnya barang rongsokkan?

" aku sangat buruk,tidak berbakat karena aku barang rongsokkan yang pantas dibuang"setetes air mata turun dari matanya yang tidak tahu harus berbuat tidak hanya dia yang merasakan kesedihan,aku pun begitu.

**MIKU P.O.V**

'mengapa aku harus mengeluarkan setetes air mata? Bukankah itu pantas untukku? Aku hanya barang rongsokkan! Sekarang aku berada di dalam ada cahaya.' Kata itu membuat Miku semakin tertusuk oleh jarum.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehangatan yang mengelilingi tubuhku (?). aku terkejut karena Len tiba-tiba memperkuat hanya memejamkan mata,setetes airmata turun kembali dari menghapus airmataku,dan akhirnya aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke muka Len.

"kau sangat baik,berbakat dan kau bukan barang rongsokkan melaikan malaikat yang paling indah bagiku." Ucapan Len membuatku tersenyum dan kesedihan dari diriku mulai hilang.

"_A-arigatou_,L-len" jawabku tersipu hanya ketawa kecil melihat aku tersipu,aku pun ikut tertawa melihat ke langit bahwa ada bintang yang tadinya melihatku sekarang melihat ke langit.

"Miku,apakah kau punya _Love Wish_?"tanya masih berpikir dan aku mendapatkan jawabannya.

''tentu"jawabku singkat

" ucapkanlah _Love Wish_ itu"dengan cepat Miku memohon

"aku ingin bersama dengan Len untuk seumur hidup dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerah merebutnya kembali jika Len diambil oleh seseorang" Miku mengucapkan permohonan dengan kencang sehingga terdengar oleh tersipu malu.

"apakah kau punya _Love Wish?" _tanyaku dengan cepat.

"tentu orang juga pasti punya"

"ucapkanlah"Len menghela nafas dan mulai berteriak

"_Love Wish_ ku adalah hidup bahagia dengan seseorang yang kucintai dan aku ingin dia untuk menerangi jalannya hidupku dan dia adalah Hatsune Miku orang yang kucintai!" teriakan Len membuat diriku hampir tak sadarkan diri tapi aku harus kuat,aku tidak percaya bahwa Len benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Len kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Len tiba-tiba kaget denganku.

"tentu saja jika tidak aku tidak akan mengutarakan padamu" pipi Len memerah.

"bolehkah kita bertukar nomor telepon" tanyaku.

"tentu"kami saling member nomor itu aku memasukkan HPku di saku rokku.

_** MERUTO tokete shimaisou  
Suki da nante zettai ni ienai... dakedo  
MERUTO me mo awaserarenai  
Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi  
Datte kimi no koto ga... suki nano **_

HPku berdering dan aku segera mengambilnya dari saku melihat ke layar bahwa yang menelpon adalah kakakku,aku segera menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat.

"Moshi-moshi,Mikuo"

"ahh…Moshi-moshi Mi-Chan"

"ada apa kak?"

"kau dimana? Aku,mama dan ayah sangat khawatir denganmu"

"maaf telah membuat kakak khawatir,aku segera pulang"

"baiklah cepatlah"

"iya kak"

Kakakku menutup teleponnya hanya menghela nafas menaruh HPku di saku melihat kearah Len ,dia juga lagi memperhatikanku

"maaf Len aku harus pulang…kakakku dan orang tuaku mengkhawitrkanku jadi harus cepat pulang"

"owh baiklah…kau pulang sendiri?"aku hanya menghela nafas

"mau bagaimana lagi…terpaksa aku jalan kaki" ucapku

"bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang?"aku sebenarnya ingin tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkannya

"ahh…Len-Kun tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tiba-tiba Len memegang tanganku.

"tidak apa-apa,ini hadiah"aku mulai bingung,apa yang ia maksud hadiah?

"apa maksudmu?"

"ini hadiah karena kau sudah menyanyi untukku dan sudah mau menjadi pacarku" Len wink ke arahku,mukaku semakin memerah

"baiklah"

SKIP TIME

Sesampainya di depan rumah aku sangat berterima kasih padanya sudah mau mengantarkan aku tidak tahu kalau kakakku dan orangtuaku mengintip dari jendela.

"Len-kun _arigatou gozaimasu_" aku membungkkukan badanku dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"iya tidak masalah,asalkan _Hime-sama_ pulang dengan selamat." Len kembali wink kearah ku,tunggu apa?dia bilang _Hime-sama_?

"kau bilang '_Hime-sama'_?"Len tertawa kecil

"iya sekarang kau adalah _Hime-sama_ ku"mukaku sangan merah melebihi tomat

"lupakan aku ingin masuk"aku mulai berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah tapi sebelum aku masuk,aku kembali berjalan kea rah Len dan mencium tersipu.

"terima kasih _ojou-sama_"aku kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumahku,sesampainya disana aku melambaikkan tanganku kepadanya,Len membalas masuk kedalam rumah dan Len juga sudah pergi.

"Tadaima…"

Aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga,disana sudah ada Mikuo dan kedua menatapku dengan tatapan tajam,aku mulai bingung,apa ada yang salah?

"duduklah Mi-chan" ucap segera mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya

"a-apakah ada m-masalah?" semua mengangguk.

"a-apa masalahnya?"tanyaku lagi.

"ternyata putri kita sudah besar ya…"ucap kembali dibuat bingung apa yang dimaksud nya 'putri kita sudah besar'?

"apa maksud semua ini?"aku mulai menatap kepada kakakku.

"jelas…kau tadi pulang dengan seseorang laki-laki yang mengendarai motor" jawab ayahku tegas

"maksud kalian Len?" aku mulai mengerti semua ini.

"ahh..jadi kalian sudah saling kenal" kata mama

"ha…dia hanyalah teman bukan lebih…"aku berbohong di belakang (?) sebenarnya kita bukan teman lagi.

"benarkah?aku melihat kalian sangat mesra sampai-sampai Mi-chan mencium pipinya"balas kakakku dengan gaya tangan telunjuk memegang sangat merah.

"apa?!aku tidak begitu kak,mungkin kakak salah liat!"

"kakak tidak salah liat,Mi-chan"kakak yang menyebalkan.

"aku mau ke kamar"aku meninggalkan ruang kelaurga dan menaiki tangga untuk ke langsung tiduran di mengambil HPku dan mengirim pesan untuk Len.

To : _Ojou-sama_

From : _Hime-sama_

Subjec:

Sangat diejek kakakku dan orang tuaku karena sudah pulang dengan seorang laki-laki. .

**LEN P.O.V**

HPku berdering,aku mengambilnya dan ternyata aku mendapat siapa pesan itu? Aku membuka pesan itu ternyata pesan itu dari _Hime-sama_.dan aku membaca subjecnya.

To : _Ojou-sama_

From : _HIme-sama_

Subject :

Sangat diejek kakakku dan orang tuaku karena sudah pulang dengan seorang laki-laki. .

Aku sudah membacanya,dan aku membalas pesan singkatnya itu.

To : Hime-sama

From : Ojou-sama

Subject : Re:

Tidak apa-apa mungkin orangtuamu dan kakakmu hanya bermain atau mungkin orangtuamu dan kakakmu itu suka dengan diriku… (─‿‿─)

Aku mengirim dan 5 menit kemudian aku mendapat pesan lagi.

To : Ojou-sama

From : Hime-sama

Subject : Re:Re:

Terserahlah…aku ingin tidur, _Oyasumi Ojou-sama_…（‐＾▽＾‐）

aku tersenyum saat membaca kalimat '_Oyasum,i Ojou-sama'_aku berbaring di kasur menaruh HPku di meja sebelah menarik selimut seleher.

"_Oyasumi,Hime-sama_"perlahan aku menutup mata dan tidur dengan mimpi indah

To Be Continued

**Haruko : akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga.**

**Miku : wow…lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya**

**Len : **_**Hime-sama**_** *meluk Miku tiba-tiba***

**Miku : L-len…*Blush***

**Len : ada apa **_**Hime-sama**_**?**

**Miku :tidak ada apa-apa**

**Len : tapi mengapa mukamu memerah?**

**Miku : Eh?ini…emm..aku hanya sedikit pusing**

**Kaito : bagianku kapan?** **.**

**Haruko : mungkin Chapter selanjutnya**

**Rin,IA,Luka : KOK KITA SEBENTAR!**

**Haruko : **_**gomen**_**…aku gak tahu kalian harus memeran dimana, jadi aku perankan kalian sebagai teman tapi tidak terlalu dekat.**

**Haruko : **_**minna-san, gomenasai**_**…karena aku terlalu males dan harus berpikir gimana jalan ceritanya…jadi lama updatenya** **(**** _ ****)**** semuanya bantuin Review…**

**All : **_**MINNA-SAN**_**, JANGA LUPA REVIEW YA….**


End file.
